


Tribute

by 1337Kitty (Fluff_and_stuff)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_and_stuff/pseuds/1337Kitty
Summary: Mags and Lizzie have a special surprise for the Overboss of Nuka-world. (Requested by J.S.F. Northern Command on fanfiction.net)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my third venture into smut, and not beta read, so be gentle.

Nate waltzed into The Parlor, let the door close behind him with a bang. The theater was usually bustling with raiders, but seemed deserted, at least for the time being.

"I see you heard my message on the radio." Mags Black stepped into view, leaning against the door frame.

Nate chuckled, resting his elbows onto the reception desk. "It was a bit cryptic. 'Meet me here at the Parlor for your tribute'. What? Would it not fit in the chest?" He followed her inside the main room, and she motioned for him to sit at a table.

Pouring him a glass of wine, she said, "Unlike the other gangs, we Operators know the value of the finer things in life. The best things in life don't fit in a box."

He downed the cheap wine in two gulps. "So you called me all the way over here... for half a glass of wine and a pep talk?"

"Not just that," the Raider boss said with a mischievous smug grin, "Something... better."

With one swift motion of her hand, Mags cleared the table. Plates, wine glasses, and cups clamored to the ground. She hopped up on the table, her legs dangling freely over the edge. Mags unbuckled her armor, throwing it off to the side unceremoniously. It clattered distantly somewhere behind her.

Lizzie, emerging from one of the side rooms, bounded up to them. "Mags has asked I assist her into giving you the best time of your life."

Mags leaned close, her warm breath puffing against his cheeks. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll personally cut your tongue out, Overboss or not."

"Fine by me," he said, his tone low and husky. Nate couldn't help but smile her attempt at a threat as he ran a thumb under her lower lip. He wasn't entirely sure what was coming, but one thing was sure- he was going to enjoy this.

She closed the gap between them harshly, crashing their lips together. The woman's soft, warm mouth was oh-so-sweet and inviting. Her tongue slipped its way into Nate's mouth, letting his own slide against hers before sucking his lip into her mouth. Meanwhile, he became acutely aware of a presence under the table undoing his belt. Wiggling his hips, he helped speed up the process. Both pants and boxers fell to his ankles, exposing his quickly hardening cock. Lizzie made a small sound of approval, pausing to take in the sight. His cock was hard and heavy, and the perfect size for what she was about to do. He could feel her hot breath wash over his dick, causing it to twitch. Lizzie licked up his ridged shaft, following the large vein, before taking the tip into her mouth. She teased the slit with her tongue, then moved to swirl it around the base of the swollen head.

"You like that?" Mags purred in his ear. Nate's shaky groan gave the answer away. Her nails raked through his jet black hair, causing heavy-lidded eyes to flutter shut. Mags latched onto his throat and, humming in approval, pulled a bruise onto the tender skin. A low growl vibrated beneath her lips. One hand slid into her hair, tangling in the blonde tresses of her ponytail.

Sliding her mouth down him, Lizzie took as much of his large cock as she could into her mouth and gripped the rest in her hand. The other hand moved to cradle his balls. Tongue, throat, and hands moved in sync as she worked Nate over. Pleasure bloomed in his belly. Silken white heat made his legs quiver. The sole survivor's gaze shifted down to Lizzie. She spared him a glance, rewarding him by swallowing him deep. This elicited a breathy moan from Nate as a hand traveled to the back of her head, gripping her hair in his hands.

Mags' fingers found the zipper on the front of her suit, sliding it down lower and lower. Cool air greeted her full breasts, spilling out of the confines of her clothes. With a devilish grin, she caught his face in her hands and yanked his face down to meet her cleavage. Nate gladly obliged, sucking a tight pink nipple into his mouth, while the hand that was in Mags' hair moved to her other breast.

"Goddamn... so beautiful..." he mumbled, moving from one heaving breast to the other as he sucked, nipped, and licked the pert nipples. The Operator boss couldn't stop the gasps and sighs from escaping her lips, nor her slim fingers raking through his hair. Nate couldn't ward off his impending release, no matter how hard he tried. It was just so... fucking... good!

"Oh, God! Going to cum... Ohhh, _ffffuuuuccckkk_!" he shouted through gritted his teeth, throwing his head back.

Lizzie's unforgiving pace increased before finally pushing her lips all the way to the base, nose meeting his groin. His body arched as his hips jerked, bucking out the waves of his orgasm. Warm jets of cum hit the back of her throat. She stayed for a few moments, sucking away every drop of cum and enjoyed the salty taste.

"Ha. _That_ was fun." Mags zipped up her suit, a smirk hinting at the corners of her mouth. 

Emerging from under the table, Lizze wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She too had a satisfied grin on her face.

Nate tucked himself back into his pants and willed himself to stand on unsteady legs. It'd be a few before he recovered from that mind-shattering orgasm. "Thanks, ladies. That was one hell of a tribute."

"Anytime," Mags said over her shoulder with a wink, sauntering away. "If you ever want any one-on-one time, I'm willing to arrange something."He just might have to take her up on that offer, when his legs don't feel like jello. 

Nate let him self out, making his way back to the Fizz Top Grille. _I can't wait to see the look on Gage's face when I tell him about the day I had._


End file.
